


Afternoon at Stiles'

by Thecrasy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Peter Hale, Blindfolds, Collars, Dom/sub Undertones, Fanart, Intimacy, Kneeling, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Mates Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Steter Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:26:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21958090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thecrasy/pseuds/Thecrasy
Summary: Peter and Stiles spend a lazy afternoon at Stiles'.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 34





	Afternoon at Stiles'

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Niyuu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niyuu/gifts).



> This is my paticipation at this year's Steter secret Santa. Niyuu wanted Peter taking care of Stiles, either very sweet or very filthy. I went for a mix of both ^^ Let me know if I forgot to tag something!


End file.
